


陷入爱河16

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: 许久不写车有些生疏的老车手鹿
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 6





	陷入爱河16

**Author's Note:**

> 许久不写车有些生疏的老车手鹿

16.

“明天有一个电台直播活动，适合情人节有关的。”温蒂拿着手机的备忘录翻了翻，“大概是晚上六点结束。”

“好~”翟潇闻坐上保姆车，“明天是情人节？”

翟潇闻自诩自己真的不是故意忘记了这么重要的日子的。

温蒂打开手机的锁屏，的确，今天是13号。

“该死。”

“怎么了，小夏总不愿意放人？”温蒂看着面露难色的翟潇闻，又想了想这几天密集的全国行程，心里也觉得有些难为这对算是在热恋期的小情侣了，“那要不，我去推了，换别人上？”

翟潇闻看着手机里和夏之光的聊天界面还停在前天的[什么时候回家？]，叹了一口气，准备发些什么，但好像现在说什么都不太合适，又转头发现温蒂一直盯着自己。

“诶，姐，你刚才说什么？”果然在开小差。

温蒂揉了揉坐在旁边脑袋已经耷拉下来的翟潇闻的脸又轻轻地捏了捏，手感竟然还不错：“你要是和你家总裁吵架了呢，今晚的饭局呢，就我替你去好了，你赶紧回家去安慰一下你的夏总吧~”

“真的嘛？”

“当然~你姐是谁，向来说话算话！”温蒂甩了一下手，“这样，明天的直播呢，咱们还是去，毕竟已经发了通告的，姐相信一天能把夏之光给哄好的！”

“好，谢谢温蒂姐~”

翟潇闻在心里舒了一口气，又低头看了看手机的消息界面。

[在干嘛？]真是万年不变的搭讪开头。

“师傅，麻烦直接把我送到公司好了。”翟潇闻和前面的师傅打了一声招呼。

司机师傅应了一声，掉了头。

翟潇闻每隔五秒就拿起手机，打开微信界面，但是除了时不时冒出来的新闻和团队群里聊得火热的接下来的工作计划，那位在最上面的置顶联系人还保持着如他的头像一般的冷漠。

石沉大海，完全没有想要回应的迹象。

难道在开会？还是在忙，没时间回复？

翟潇闻胡乱地翻着之前两人的聊天记录，越翻越糟心。

那两天的录制是接近十二个小时的，翟潇闻从上午十点，一直录到晚上十二点才收工，打开手机却发现全是夏之光打来的电话，和好几十条微信。

[不是说今天能回来的吗？]

[什么时候回来？]

[我想你了。]

翟潇闻的眼皮有些打架，困得恨不得马上瞬移到宾馆的床上。

[刚收工，节目多录了一期，导演临时决定的，我觉得反正也不用来回了，就答应了。]

[你应该和我说。]

翟潇闻不知道夏之光这是怎么了，说话的语气像是回到了八年前，那个常常气呼呼的质问自己为什么什么事都不和他说一声。

[我忘了。]

对方显示的“正在输入文字”，持续了大概一分钟，又彻底没了音讯。

紧接着就是手机突然的黑屏，关了机。

连没电的时刻都卡得刚刚好。

翟潇闻像工作人员借了一根数据线，给手机插上，自己倒头就睡得不省人事。

第二天再想起来这件事就是早上起床的时候。

手机开了机，夏之光的电话有没接到，打开微信，最顶上的置顶联系人的消息栏点开来，赫然的躺着一句话。

今天凌晨02：35发来的：

[什么时候回家？]

什么时候回家呢。

“小翟，起来了没，赶紧换衣服了，今天的录制会有大咖，我们提早去打声招呼，注意一下礼仪~”门外想起了温蒂熟悉的催促声。

“来了来了~”翟潇闻放下手机赶紧应道。

再然后呢，就是第二天接到了刘也的电话，问是不是和夏之光吵架了。

“没有~也哥，我就是这几天太忙了，没时间回他的消息，他这几天也不知道怎么了，像是个小孩子似的，天天问我什么时候回家~你放心，我明天就回去了，放心吧~”

“你们没事那就好，光光这几天看起来兴致不高，我们让他来家里吃饭他也一直说有事，他以前一直有工作起来不要命的习惯，所以我来问问你，没事就好~”

翟潇闻挂掉了刘也的电话，又转回和夏之光的聊天界面，依旧是那句“什么时候回家？”。

自从高嘉朗的演唱会结束后，翟潇闻这个名字的热度越来越高，青柴趁着这个热度给翟潇闻接了两档比较知名的综艺来增加曝光度。

自己已经五天没有回北京了。

司机将车停在了青柴公司大楼的正门口，翟潇闻带上口罩和墨镜，拎上了自己的背包，就下了车。

“我就不陪你上去了，你哄完夏总记得和我说一声~”温蒂摇下车窗，还不忘了和翟潇闻嘱咐最后一句。

“好，你也路上小心。”

青柴依旧是如外表一样光鲜亮丽的，翟潇闻自从搬进夏之光家之后就再也没有从正门进入过青柴，上一次还是自己刚来青柴做总裁助理报道的时候。

“翟先生。”前台的姑娘看见了翟潇闻急忙起身鞠躬。

是那天面试时遇见的女孩。

“好久不见~”

女孩似乎没有想到翟潇闻会与她这样打招呼，一时间羞红了脸，语无伦次了起来：“啊……翟先生……还记……记得我啊……”

“当然~”翟潇闻摘下眼镜认真地看着还是有些害羞的女孩，“谢谢你呀。”

谢谢你那时候对我的热心和全部善意。

翟潇闻说完继续带上墨镜往大厅里走，只留下女孩还愣愣地站在原地。

虽然我不知道你的姓名，也可能不会有过多的交集，但那声感谢是那时冬日初见的全部温暖和真诚。

电梯来得很快，翟潇闻熟门熟路地摁下了一个“15”。

但他今天显然有更重要的事。

“什么？没来上班？”翟潇闻站在齐言的办公桌前喊得工作室的众人纷纷侧目。

“对啊，他没和你说吗，我还以为是他知道你今天回来特意要去机场接你？”齐言向外面的众人打了一个抱歉的手势，“我的祖宗，你能不能轻点~真是想让全公司都知道你们的关系啊~”

翟潇闻并不理齐言的警告，皱起了眉：“我最近……不对，我这两天在跟他闹别扭……也不算闹别扭吧……就是太忙了，没回他好多消息，想回的时候也不知道该说什么……”

“你们吵架了？”

“没有……我倒是想吵一架，但每次我和他说‘我有些累了’他就和我说‘那你好好休息’然后变得很孩子气……莫名其妙的……”翟潇闻喝了一口齐言泡的红茶。

“也是，夏之光怎么会和你吵架呢~”

“你这话啥意思？”

“我啥意思？”齐言换了一个姿势准备给翟潇闻理理思路，“你看昂，当初想让你走这条路，是夏总自己全力支持的吧，所以现在你再忙他也只能自己和自己闹别扭，其实他就是想你了，但又不能让你马上出现~”

“那他为什么今天不来上班？”翟潇闻点了点头，又觉得哪里不对。

“他……他早上和我说好像是感冒了，所以……让我把东西发给他？”齐言停顿了一下，“但是我想啊，他总得找个借口，去接你吧，我也就没当回事——诶——你去哪里啊——”

“回家！”翟潇闻已经顾不上齐言后面说了一句什么。

脑子里只有夏之光的身影，和那一句“你什么时候回家？”

他一直在家里等你啊。

下午四点的北京已经有些堵车的迹象，但还好出租车司机是个老北京，一边和翟潇闻聊天一边在小道上去拐八拐，就绕进了夏之光家的小区。

“小伙子，你这么急，是干嘛去啊？”

“我男朋友在家里等我。”

“昂~”大叔明白了地点点头，“年轻就是好啊~”

车停在了门口，翟潇闻匆忙的付了钱。

“明天就是情人节了，和你男朋友好好过节嗷~”师傅收了钱，将车前的“空车”的牌子又翻上去，“你们现在的年轻人就是太想着工作而忘记陪家人啦~”

“我知道了，谢谢师傅~”翟潇闻朝师傅挥了挥手，拎着包就紧忙按了电梯上了楼。

输入指纹密码，翟潇闻一进门就闻到了浓重的泡面味。

翟潇闻脱下鞋子，光着脚就“噔噔噔”地走到餐厅，果然是好几桶的方便面。

翟潇闻放下包，却见并没有夏之光的身影。

“干嘛去了？”翟潇闻看了眼书房，没人；客厅，没人。

翟潇闻打开卧室的门，窗帘是拉着的，房间里黑漆漆的，翟潇闻听见了轻微的酣眠声，脚步也变得轻了起来。

翟潇闻看着睡熟的夏之光，又想起了齐言在公司的时候说夏之光感冒了的事；翟潇闻摸了摸夏之光的额头。

果然，热得发烫。

翟潇闻打了冷水，拿了条干净的毛巾，过了一遍冷水拧干了，学着记忆中自家父母在自己发烧时的模样擦了擦夏之光的额头和脖子。

翟潇闻刚想去重新冲一下毛巾的时候，却被床上躺着的人抓住了握着毛巾的手腕。

“我去洗一下毛巾，马上就回来。”还没等翟潇闻把话说完，翟潇闻感觉到一阵失重感，床上的人就把自己压在了身下。

被子盖在两人身上，翟潇闻一只手触碰到了夏之光的小腹。

该死，竟然没穿衣服。

“光光，你发烧了……我……”不知怎么的一下子泄了气。

夏之光并没有开口，只是一股冷杉的信息素开始包裹着翟潇闻，让翟潇闻有些喘不过气来。

夏之光的刘海被压下垂着让翟潇闻看不清夏之光的眼睛。

明明是想你了，但却没有理由叫你马上回到身边。

他那是在跟自己较劲，生自己的气。

翟潇闻又想起了齐言对自己说的话，还有前几天夏之光的奇怪举动。

双手环住了对方的脖颈，一个吻晕开了所有的无言与思念。

“怎么了，总裁大人不想念自己的小猫咪吗？”玫瑰花的香气从翟潇闻后颈的腺体中四散出来。

夏之光不止一次说过，自己最喜欢的味道就是冷杉和玫瑰花香气混合的味道。

想念了五天的吻是缠绵的，翟潇闻第一次主导一个吻，舌尖打开了夏之光的齿缝进入了夏之光的口腔，可能是生病的缘故，夏之光鼻息的热气变得更加滚烫。

翟潇闻很快就敏感了起来。

那个吻继续往下，到达了夏之光的喉结，翟潇闻用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬，又在喉结周围舔了一圈，再狠狠一吸。

完美。

一颗小草莓。

翟潇闻分明感受到了夏之光咽了一口口水，却还是没有太强烈的回应，又继续挑衅开口道：“小猫咪可是很想总裁大人的呀~”

声音是甜腻腻的，像是糖浆在陶罐里煮开了，一丝丝咕噜噜的冒着泡，在空气中回旋着打转。

翟潇闻还在不停地用舌头往下舔砥着，胸口被咬得出现了红痕，翟潇闻更加大胆地去轻轻咬了咬夏之光的乳尖，想要伸舌头去舔的时候，被夏之光反压下了身。

夏之光低下头，将头凑近了翟潇闻的后颈，往耳边喘了几口气：“小猫咪勾引人，是会被总裁惩罚的。”夏之光的手将翟潇闻的卫衣拉起学着翟潇闻刚才的样子舔了舔翟潇闻的两个小樱桃，又轻轻用牙齿咬住，一点点用力，口中还在喘着热气。

“疼……疼诶……”翟潇闻被夏之光咬住了乳尖直喊疼，胡乱动弹了几下想要让夏之光松嘴，但被拉扯得更疼了些，眼泪就在眼眶里打转，最后实在忍不住哭出了声。

“呜呜呜……我错了……呜呜呜”眼泪从眼角留下，打湿了靠着的枕头。

夏之光松了嘴。

乳尖被照顾后肿胀的不成样子，夏之光又吸了吸，再用一只手去揉捏另一边。

衣裤全被夏之光耐心地褪下，翟潇闻还没有从刚才的疼痛缓过神来，小声呜咽着；夏之光将手指扯下最有一层紧贴着翟潇闻的内裤，往翟潇闻的内穴处探了探。

“闻闻，真的很敏感啊~”又是熟悉的挑逗。

不要脸。

“想要吗？”齿间磨了磨翟潇闻的耳垂，手指已经率先进入了私密处。

许久没有经历房事的翟潇闻感受到自己身体极度的渴望，夏之光的手指往里探，一阵骚痒感袭来，自己的小穴恨不得立马将整根手指吞下。

“想……要……”

“什么？”

翟潇闻扭了扭腰，将双腿打开的更大了些，还想上顶了顶夏之光的性器处。

夏之光当然知道自家的Omega此时早就饥渴难耐，但又不想这么轻易的放过几天不见的小猫咪。

“快……点……”翟潇闻被夏之光的手指搅得开始呻吟起来。

夏之光将一只手指拔出，翟潇闻小穴里的淫水也随之流出，小穴不断收缩着想要吞噬更大的性器，夏之光却迟迟没有动作。

翟潇闻感觉到自己的后穴被温热粗糙的东西触碰，自己的性器被握住开始不断地撸动。

舌头舔过翟潇闻柔软的后穴内壁，翟潇闻全身一震，底下的液体流的更甚，夏之光将三只手指伸进翟潇闻的后穴不断触碰着翟潇闻内壁的敏感处。

“啊……啊……啊……啊啊……慢一点……”翟潇闻的眼前渐渐蒙起了一阵水雾，酥麻感和不断腾升的情欲带来的快感上升至大脑，翟潇闻的整个人都随着夏之光抽动的节奏颤抖起来。

夏之光将翟潇闻和自己裹在被子里扶起身，让翟潇闻坐在了自己的阴茎上。

“想要就自己来。”

翟潇闻胡乱地去摸夏之光内裤里的巨物，一边还扭动着自己的屁股，想要快一点感受到吞噬的快感，性器被插入后穴的那一刻，翟潇闻射在了夏之光的小腹上。

“闻闻，这么快就高潮了~”

“翟潇闻一上一下地努力想要将夏之光的性器全部插入自己的后穴，却有些笨拙，不满足感和空虚感急得已经高潮了的Omega眼泪直掉。

“乖……”夏之光觉得自家的小Omega实在被自己磨得有些可怜，又换了一个姿势将人压在身下，开始肏进了翟潇闻的后穴，翟潇闻一下子得到了满足，舒爽得脑子一片空白，眼睛也逐渐发直。

津液不受控制的从嘴角留下，脑袋混沌得已经不知东西所以。

“啊……啊……啊好舒服啊……”两人开始同一频率上下扭动着。

“想我吗？”

翟潇闻真想把夏之光这副重低音的嗓子装在自己身上。

“当然……想……啊……啊……”呻吟带着回答，色情代替了深情。

“闻闻我们要个孩子吧。”

“啊……啊啊……”

嗯？

“闻闻，闻闻……”夏之光一边叫着，一边顶到了翟潇闻后穴最里端的那块凸起。

翟潇闻在夏之光不断地抽送中再一次到达了高潮，整个身子酥软在夏之光的身上，后穴里塞满了夏之光的精液。

“洗澡吗？”鼻息是温热地吐着气，“还是想吃饭？”

翟潇闻躺在夏之光怀里闭上眼睛摇了摇头，又点了点头：“饿了，但不想让你烧饭。”

“怎么了？”

“你现在是家里的病号，怎么能叫病号去烧饭呢？”翟潇闻抬头吻了一下夏之光的唇边。

“那你烧？”

翟潇闻又将头别过去，伸手想去抓之前因为帮夏之光擦额头而冷落在一边的手机。

“怎么了？”

“点外卖！”

夏之光一把打断了翟潇闻去拿手机的手，将翟潇闻整个人圈在自己怀里，紧的翟潇闻有些喘不过气来。

翟潇闻再亲了亲夏之光环着自己的手臂。

“对不起。”

“诶？”

“我应该给你再自由些……”

原来是因为这个，果然是齐言说的在自己怪自己吗？

翟潇闻转过身子，将自己和夏之光面对面，然后嘴角勾起，笑眼可爱的样子。

“我的总裁大人原来这么缺乏安全感呀~”翟潇闻环住了夏之光的腰，“可是小猫咪喜欢总裁大人缺乏安全感的样子啊~”

就像八年前会因为自己独自去参加音乐节而彻夜担心自己的少年夏之光一样，虽然这些通告节目都很累很辛苦，但我知道我的背后有一个人在等我回家啊。

“明天情人节，你有没有想好怎么过啊~”

“没有。”

“那就交给你的大明星啦，明天等我活动回来，我们去看电影吧~”

“你明天还有活动啊……”

“情人节不需要工作的吗，你以为所有人都像你一样吗，啊总裁大人~”

“那我明天陪你一起去吧。”可怜巴巴的样子。

“不行！你给我在家好好吃药养病，要是明天晚上还没好，我就——”

“就什么？”

“你就，睡书房吧~”

“嗯？”

“那，我睡书房？”

“不行。”

“夏之光，诶，咱讲道理啊，你放我下来！”

“洗澡。”夏之光将翟潇闻拦腰抱进了浴室，“我饿了。”

第二天，翟潇闻一觉睡到了下午，才看到了温蒂发来的消息。

翟潇闻穿好了衣服，摸了一下夏之光的额头，还有些烫，把自家父母过年时准备的药找了出来，研究了半天的功效，留了一张便利贴，就出了门。

夏之光醒来的时候发现了身边的Omega已经消失了踪影，皱了皱眉，又看见床头放着一杯水和几粒分好的药，还贴着一张便条。

“午餐在桌上！吃完饭再吃药！！！我六点就回来了哦~等我！”

是翟潇闻一贯的说话风格。

夏之光勾起了嘴角，穿上衣服，拉开了窗帘。

这是这几天第一次感受外面的世界。

手机突然震了一下，是置顶的联系人。

[起床了吗？]

[刚起。]

[一定要记得吃药哦~]

[好。]

[节目组说，如果快的话，大概六点不到就能结束，你好一点了吗，愿意来接你的大明星吗~]

夏之光看着发过来的一长串，觉得今天的翟潇闻有些与众不同，但好像又说不出不同在哪儿。

[当然，乐意至极。]


End file.
